Words in the Wind
by NinahX
Summary: After some tragical events in her life, Vivienne ends up in Middle-Earth, where nothing is what it seems. She doesn't believe in elves or hobbits, how can she end up stuck in a place that doesn't exist? When she finally finds love and comfort, the tragical events of her previous life repeat themselves. How does she cope?
1. Dear you, who find this letter

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for giving this a chance. This is just a prologue, so please don't judge based solely on this chapter :p I don't own LOTR, or (as much as I'd love to) Legolas, but Viv is the product of my imagination. Thanks (:

I stare at the blank paper in front of myself on the messy desk. How should I start? There's so much I'd like to say, yet not enough words to express myself. I play with the pen in my hand and then sigh silently. Maybe I should start from the very beginning.

_My name is Vivienne._

Good. I've written one sentence. The first is always the hardest one. Then my thoughts freeze again. Why did I even decide to write this thing in the first place? I don't really have a reasonable answer.

_I was born i-.. Who cares where I was born? It's not what I'm trying to say here. I'd like to tell a short, yet very strange story, about myself. You may not realise it's true, nor believe it, which is totally.. okay. The important part is that you know about this. And you're the only one._

Expressions change on my face as I think for the next sentence. This is it.

_This is the story of my life, however I will not start from the beginning, as one word is enough to describe the first moments of it: Happiness. This is the story of my life, starting from the breaking point, and all the way to the very end._

I glare at the paper, quite unhappy with what now lies there before my eyes. I don't have enough imagination to make it any better anyway, so I just leave it be and finish it with my signature.

_I'd say see you, but a better way to end this would be; I hope you remember me when you find this. I hope this someway finds you, and no one else._

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Viv_


	2. Let me tell you about the past,

I let my head fall on the desk as I feel a burning sensation in my eyes. I mustn't cry. I will not cry. Everything is going to be just fine, I just have to make myself believe these lies that keep me alive. Lies that stop me from jumping in front of a train or something.

I don't want to make you feel bad for me. My life hasn't always been like this. I have had my share of happiness, but I assume that since everything needs to be in balance and harmony, now it's the time to get my share of sorrow and despair. And anger.

However, let me tell you everything, the breaking point and how I ended up there:

"Vivienne! Viv! Are you there?" Matt shouts loudly before he spots me in the corner of his eye. I curse at him, shutting my bedroom door with a loud slam and then locking it. I hear his footsteps as he rushes towards the room I'm in. "Go away!" I mutter trough the door, fighting against the tears.

"Viv, c'mon babes! Don't run away from me, please!" His voice sounds just slightly sad, mostly just annoyed. How come does he think that he has any right to be annoyed with me?

I don't say anything. I let my body collapse against the grey door and I close my eyes. My head keeps throbbing and I hit my forehead with my palm to make it stop. Every time I squeeze my eyes shut, unpleasant images fill the scenario before my eyes.

"Stay away from me", I mutter angrily. "But babes, I need to talk to you! Babes!" he shouts. "I said GO AWAY!" I scream as hard as I can and squeeze my eyes shut tighter, gaining more confidence to hurt him from the images of him and that pretty blonde, snuggling and kissing on our bed.

"I.. I can explain this." I open my eyes and let out a frustrated growl. "No, Matt. You've already said too much. I don't want to talk with you, ever again. This one you simply cannot explain", I whisper dryly, my voice cold. "Get out of my house, take your crap with you, and leave me be. Leave me alone!" I burst out crying, trying to control the tears. But, once I've started to cry, I really can't stop. I bite my fist, denying him the pleasure of hearing me cry.

"Okay, Viv. I get it. You're just a bit mad at me. It's fine. I'll give you some time and some space to do some thinking. You'll get around, you see. I'll see you in a day or two, Viv. Call me if you need something." He tries to sound so innocent and sweet. I almost can't believe his words. Do I need to remind him that we're in the middle of a fight right now?

"Matt", I whisper. My heart is already so broken. I can't feel anything anymore. I'm just.. numb. I inhale and force my lips to form the right words.

"I fucking loved you! I trusted in you! I needed you.. I.. I thought you were the saviour I needed! Fuck you, you arrogant selfish prick!" I shout so loudly that he clearly hears it. He inhales, shocked at my outburst, but I keep going: "When my parents died and I was broken, you walked into my life. But I see it now: I gave you my heart and the hell did I get in return? You used me, you emotionless jerk! Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!" He takes a step towards the door. "Don't you come here, Matt!"

He sighs, my words sinking in slowly. "Gee, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I am, Viv!" He shouts back, frustration audible in his voice. "No, don't say anything." I squeeze my hands into balled fists and add coldly: "We're over, Matt."

"Don't do this, Viv", he whispers. Now I can hear a hint of pain in his voice. I almost feel bad for telling him to go but then I realise that it's his own fault. I haven't done anything. It's his fault, his and his only. "Matt", I whisper trough the door. I didn't realise he walked across the room, but now he's right on the other side of the door.

"Please, Viv", he whispers, begging. I can see his amber brown eyes, looking at me pleadingly but I refuse to believe that he's sorry. It's too late. He can't make it up anymore. I can't be his plaything any longer. I can't afford to believe that he's sincere and honestly sorry, because if he breaks my heart once again, I just wont cope. I'll simply just.. die. "I can't", I whisper, playing with a golden pendant he gave me a long time ago.

I prepare to let out the last words I'll ever say to him, hopefully. "Matt." I love you. "Go." My heart cries blood.

I hear him exhale loudly. Then, suddenly he bangs the door loudly with his fists. He's really pissed off right now. I sigh and fearfully cover my ears, curling myself into a small ball, my back feeling the power of his fists. "Fuck you, Viv! You are unbelievable. This is so shitty, Viv! It was an accident, okay? Fuck you. I deserve someone better than you", he whispers angrily and hits the door once again. "And guess what? I meant it when I said I loved you. But now, I don't think it was ever true. Go to hell, Viv, with your problems." Then he turns to leave and whispers: "I hope you find someone else whose life you can ruin. Guess what? Just go die, you bitch."

Then I hear his footsteps get distant as he walks out of my life, frustrated. I sigh, relieved, but I can't help the tears from falling. I'll miss him. For the last eight months, two weeks and three days he's been the light in my life. What am I going to do when all the light is gone? When I no longer have him with me? I don't really know.

I am frustrated, yes, but most of all I feel betrayed. I gave him everything I could give. I believed his words when he so sweetly told me he'd share my pain. Even though I try, the worst part is that I can't hate him and I'm afraid that one day I might just forgive him. No. I cannot. I must not.

The day my parents died in a fatal fire he was there for me. He allowed me to live at his place for some months. I've only spent a few weeks in my own house when we decided that we needed some time for ourselves and that I didn't need him to protect me from my own emotions that much any longer. I never wanted it to end like this.

I was only gone for two days. Matt said he'd live at my place so that I wouldn't need to sleep alone when I'd get home. But when I returned a day early and found him doing that blonde on the same bed he used to comfort me in, I just snapped. I remember screaming at that blonde. She was like a barbie doll, really. Blond hair, blue eyes, big breasts and flawless skin. Too much make up.

"And who are you?" I remember her asking. I grit my teeth at the thought. "I'm his girlfriend!" I feel bad for slapping him like I obviously did, but I don't regret opening the door and telling them both to go.

This morning he showed up here, trying to apologise something that only happened three days ago. I can't forgive him.

Here I sit, leaning on the door, wondering: Why am I alive anymore? Who needs me? Who wants me? No one does, I know it too well. I'm all alone. Yeah, I have a job but I rarely meet anybody. I didn't need anyone when I had Matt.

His last words echo in my ears. "Just go die". For a small moment I think that perhaps I should; Maybe I should actually die and do the world a favour.

I burst out crying and, unconsciously hit my head on the door. And again, and again. Physical pain seems to reduce the amount of mental pain. And I just have too much pain in me. I have to let it out or I'll just explode, I'm sure. But screaming doesn't do it anymore. I'm way beyond the point of just crying and then calming down and continuing my life normally. It's just bad. Everything is over, destroyed.

I keep crying and banging my head against the door until inviting darkness surrounds me. I slip into the unconsciousness, praying that I'll never need to open my eyes again.

The light wakes me and I groan. My head aches, like a hangover. I sigh and open my eyes. It's another day and I don't feel that bad anymore. I feel more independent because I made it trough the night without.. Without Matt. Yes.

I get up. I've obviously slept on the floor and my back feels sore. I try to crack it, but don't succeed. Still groaning, I open the door and do what I usually do in the morning.

I don't look like a person. My hair is a mess, I've cried and my make up is all over my face. My eyes are red and swollen. Not to mention, I don't really feel like a person, either.

I pick up a toothbrush and stare at my own reflection. What is wrong with me? Why does the fate hate me so much? I know there are people who don't have the picture perfect life, but mine sucks and blows, if that is possible. I shake my head at the thought, smiling tiredly and close my eyes.

Would my life be different if I had chosen differently in life? If I hadn't left the house that day, I'd be dead, so definitely then my life wouldn't exist anymore. Was the time spent with Matt worth it, worth the pain that down darkens my thoughts?

While brushing my teeth, lost in thought, I am suddenly interrupted by a familiar ringtone. I shoot a glare at the phone. Who could it be?

I rush towards the phone, fearing that it's him. My heart skips a beat as I take a look at the caller ID, my eyes half- closed. Luckily it's not Matt. It's an unknown number.

"Hi?" I ask, still fearing that maybe he's changed his number.

"Is this miss Greene, Vivienne Greene?" Says a voice, completely unknown to me.

"Yeah, it's me", I reply, wondering who'd call me today.

"I am Dr. Happer. I am sorry to inform you that Matthew Evans had an accident last night."

I blink a few times in confusion. "Oh", is all I manage. I don't know what to say. This is something I'd never have expected.

"Why'd you call me?" I whisper coldly.

"Mr. Evans has been asking for you ever since he arrived." His voice sounds surprised. Well, Matt has probably lied to him that I'm his girlfriend and he wants to see me.

However, I assume there's only thing I can possibly do. "I'm coming over", I say and rush to get dressed. It's Matt, and I can't let him die without saying goodbye. Not that he'd die, he's too stubborn for that.

Maybe two minutes later I'm sitting in a bus, on my way towards the hospital. Since when did I want to see him this badly? Never, I assume, but the part in me that still loves him, is stronger than the part that hates him right now.

The bus stops and I step outside. The hospital is just on the other side of the road. I play with my necklace nervously, praying that he's still alive when I get there. I have to see him. Then I can be mad at him again. He just doesn't have to die, even though we aren't together anymore!

I don't notice the black figure in the corner of my eye before it's three meters away from me. I manage to lift up my hands to cover my face. The golden necklace falls in the ground as the van hits me. I don't really have enough time to see anything, but I can feel grass underneath my body moments before I black out, horror glued to my face. Matt! I have to make it on time!


	3. First touch with the present,

A/N: Thanks for giving this a chance! I'd like to get some reviews too, because your criticism/ opinions are the only way to improve. Thanks!(: I don't own LOTR, or Legolas. And, to the LOTR experts out there; I am not an expert and the plot doesn't follow LOTR letter by letter.

There is only one thought, repeating itself mercilessly inside my head.

Matt is in the hospital and I have to see that he's fine. I have to get to him.

_What has happened? Where am I?_

For a moment it almost seems that I am at home, fast asleep.

The world feels unknown, dark and I have absolutely no idea of where I might be at the moment.

"Matt", I whisper desperately. "Matt, hold on. I'm coming."

I think about the phone call. I can still recall it clearly.

What happened after that and what happened to my memory?

Since when can I not remember events that have taken place only a few hours earlier?

The harder I think, the blanker my thoughts feel.

I remember some sort of black mass, moving fast towards me, but that's all.

No idea if that actually hit me.

I remember covering my face with my hands and praying that a miracle would happen and I wouldn't get killed. Another thought crosses my mind.

Am I even alive? I've never died before, so it'd be hard to tell if I'm dead or not.

Do I feel different?

I try to sit up and open my eyes, but I can't move. Simply nothing happens.

As if I don't have any control over my own body anymore. Am I paralysed or something?

I can't be, can I? I can still breathe on my own. I inhale quickly to prove my point and indeed, fresh air fills my lungs.

Fresh air? Am I outside? I suppose so, because if I think really hard, I can smell grass and trees, which is quite odd,

because there are no forests near the hospital.

I cough nervously, hoping that something will happen soon. The darkness is making me feel really weird,

because a small part of me still thinks I might be dead.

After a time that feels like eternity, my eyes flicker open, but soon I lift a hand to guard them from the shining, bright sun.

I groan at the light and try to sit up, but don't really succeed.

Suddenly, I hear a very pure and beautiful voice.

"Arwen en amin, mani marte?" [my lady, what happened?]

I swallow hard, thinking. Why can't I understand a word of his speech? How hard did I hit my head?

Hard, I assume, because I should still be in the USA and yet,

there is a person somewhere nearby, speaking to me and I can't understand a word.

Then I realise that this person is probably waiting for a reply and I just lift my gaze to look at him.

Nothing could've spared me from the heart attack.

"Lle anta amin tu?" [Do you need help?]

I've never head such a language before!

And this person, now standing before my eyes, has to be a creation of my own imagination.

He doesn't even look like a human. He is dressed weirdly.

The clothes do look great on him, but I just can't figure out a reason to dress up like that nowadays. He's like from a medieval movie or something.

He has long, blonde, almost golden, hair that's braided and in his hands he has a bow.

I blink a few time and sit up slowly.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" [What is your name?]

I suddenly feel a wave of dizziness wash over me and I hit my head on the ground as I fall.

I feel a strong pair of hands grab me and help me sit up. They are his hands.

I take a deep breath, telling myself it's just a hallucination and it'll disappear soon.

Then I open my eyes, only to find him looking at me, a concerned look on his face.

He eyes me in silence, and then seems to realise something.

Now I can see him better. He isn't only dressed differently.

He has icy blue eyes that are so deep I'm almost certain I can see his soul or something.

They are scaring me a bit and I shiver under his gaze.

His ears are even weirder.

They are pointy, very inhuman- like. I don't know where I've seen such before, until I then can only think of one word.

He looks like an elf. And not just an elf, I've seen him before.

"Legolas", I whisper silently, looking at him with a shocked expression on my face.

He also furrows his brows and blinks a few times, as if thinking how can I know him.

He then opens his mouth and asks: "Amin sinta lle?"[Do I know you?]

Then he takes a deep breath, looking at me weirdly.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"[Do you speak Elvish?]

I swallow thickly.

"I.. I don't understand you. I am sorry", I whisper and look at his hands that are still holding me.

He lets go of me and takes a step back.

"You are a human", he then whispers, an odd expression on his face.

"You speak English", I manage, before his words even get a chance to register.

When they do, I chuckle. "Of course, what else could I be?"

He gives me another odd glare and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice now slightly colder.

He kinda creeps me out.

First of all, he's dressed up like Tolkien's Legolas, he has these odd ears and too blue eyes.

Contact lenses aren't they? They have to be.

And, he speaks a language I've never heard of.

This guy has to be a little.. weird. Elves don't exist, everyone knows that.

I decide to reply anyway.

"Viv. Erm.. I mean.. Vivienne Greene", I manage to mutter, still feeling very dizzy.

"Very well Lady Greene", he stops to look at me.

"What are you doing here? And where are you going?" he then continues and eyes me, still looking slightly amazed and concerned.

"I.." Then I realise that I don't have any idea where I am, nor where am I going.

I look around myself, and there are only trees and bushes, grass and flowers.

Nothing anywhere. Just a deep, dark forest. I swallow.

"I.. I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me", I then reply, looking at my feet.

I realise that other one of my shoes has gone missing.

"We are in Mirkwoord", he replies.

I furrow my brows. "Mirkw-what?"

I mentally face palm.

This has to be some kind of.. Kind of.. I don't have a reasonable explanation for this.

"Yes, the forest of Mirkwood. You seemed to know me. What are you doing here, Lady Greene?" he looks concerned.

I blink a few times, thinking. This seems too real. Wow, I'm almost impressed.

What is this, a TV show?

A small voice inside my head keeps telling me that maybe this is real.

Maybe you are really in Mirkwood, and the person now standing before your eyes actually is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

But no, surely it cannot be. I can't jump from real life into a book.

This is fiction. They are fictional characters. They don't exist. They simply don't.

They are in Tolkien's head, not.. not tangible!

"I.." I swallow again, thinking what I could say.

I realise that if he now leaves me here, I'll probably get killed in a matter of minutes, because I'm lost and I have nowhere to go.

"I was just.. walking. Something happened, and I.. I don't know, I cannot remember." I meet his eyes.

They are so blue, so different.

It's impossible to tell what he's thinking.

"I've heard about you", I end up lying.

I can't tell him he doesn't exist, because obviously he does.

Those eyes are real. Those ears are real, too.

Or maybe this is an actor, who has really spent time and money on his costume.

But he doesn't look exactly like Orlando Bloom. Something is different.

He looks more.. natural in his clothes.

Everything about him looks so great, so.. I don't have the right words for it.

"Do you not speak Elvish?" he then asks, deep in his thought.

"No.. I.. I come from a place far away from here", I sigh.

He looks at me. "What is this place, if I may ask, my lady?"

I lick my lips nervously.

"I don't think you have heard of the USA", I reply.

He furrows his brows. "No, I have not."

I look at the sky, and think. "I think.. It is from another world."

I didn't mean to say that aloud, and so I mentally kick myself.

Great, now he'll think I'm the insane one!

He can't leave me here. He just can't.

After a short awkward silence I try to stand up.

I succeed, but suddenly black spots appear everywhere and I lose my balance.

I quail and try to prevent hitting my head, but Legolas manages to catch me before I fall, again.

"Thanks", I mumble, holding my head and gasping. My head hurts.

He helps me sit down, and to my surprise, kneels next to me on the green grass.

I look at him, his beautiful face, as his eyes look for signs of any serious injury.

"Seems that you have hit your head", he then whispers and reaches out a hand to touch my forehead.

I freeze and stare at his hand.

Before his fingers touch my skin he withdraws his hand and I stop myself from sighing.

What on Earth are you doing, Viv? You don't know this man!

You can't possibly drool after him. Stop it. Now.

"Do you not have a place to go, my lady?" he asks, and rises slowly.

I just shake my head and then curse the pain.

"Shall you follow me?" he asks politely. All I manage is a shocked nod.

He holds out his hand, and I take it hesitantly.

His skin is soft, and his hand is warm, yet his touch sends shivers trough my entire body.

I lean on him.

We try to walk, but I immediately get too dizzy.

He walks quite quickly, as if not understanding that I am a human and I am hurt.

"I..", begin, but I lose consciousness before I manage to tell him.

I pray that I am not dead next time I gain consciousness.


End file.
